


Le château des damnées.

by AngelicaR2



Series: To make a difference [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Balon Greyjoy Dies, Bisexual Sansa Stark, Bisexual Yara Greyjoy, Canonical Character Death, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Euron Greyjoy Dies, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, First Kiss, First Love, Girls Kissing, Guilt, Kissing, Knights - Freeform, Lies, Love, M/M, Minor Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Murder, POV Yara Greyjoy, Robb Stark Lives, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secret Santa, Secrets, Slash, Spies & Secret Agents, Theon Greyjoy Lives, Training, Winterfell
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [UA] : Alors qu'il cherche à se rebeller une nouvelle fois, Balon Greyjoy envoie sa fille en tant qu'espionne à Winterfell. Cette dernière ne s'attendait clairement pas à s'attacher à cette famille si différente de la sienne, et elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à tomber amoureuse de la fille aînée, Sansa. Sansa/Yara. Theon/Robb.
Relationships: Alannys Greyjoy & Yara Greyjoy, Balon Greyjoy & Yara Greyjoy, Euron Greyjoy & Yara Greyjoy, Theon Greyjoy & Yara Greyjoy, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Yara Greyjoy & Arya Stark, Yara Greyjoy & Ned Stark, Yara Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Series: To make a difference [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071230
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Le château des damnées.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HaruCarnage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/gifts).



> ND'A : Hey !
> 
> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa du Comptoir des Auteurs, pour Haru-Carnage, j'espère que ce texte te plaira.
> 
> Cette fic se passe dans la même continuité que Crie en silence, mais pas besoin de l'avoir lue pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans celle-là, il suffit de savoir que la Rébellion de Robert n'a pas eu lieu, que Rhaegar est le roi, que Lyanna est encore vivante et que Jon ne vit pas à Winterfell.
> 
> Ah et évidemment, pas de guerre des cinq rois du coup.
> 
> \- Couleur du 23/09/2020 : Rouge
> 
> \- Couple du 24/06/2020 : Yara / Sansa
> 
> \- Mot du 04/09/2020 : Guerre
> 
> \- Musique du 06/09/2020 watch?v=dzNvk80XY9s
> 
> \- Mignonnerie du 07/11/2020 : A et B (un C peut être ajouté) s'entraînent ensemble et se draguent en même temps
> 
> \- Fandom du 12/06/2020 : Games of Throne
> 
> \- Capricorne : Yara/Sansa (GOT)
> 
> \- De secondaire à principal : Yara.
> 
> \- Enemies to Lovers : Sansa/Yara
> 
> \- S – Sansa Stark
> 
> \- Défi Couple 178 : Sansa x Yara
> 
> \- Vingt septième baiser : Le premier baiser
> 
> \- Défi 13 de Sarah et Voirloup : écrire du angst et du fluff dans le même texte
> 
> \- Prompt d'amour 31 : « Je t'aime »
> 
> \- La première fois que je tombe amoureux(euse)
> 
> \- Prompt 120 : « Je t'aime »
> 
> \- La recette des défis. Défi 13 : Fandom – GoT Titre – Le château des damnées. Résumé – Alors qu'il cherche à se rebeller une nouvelle fois, Balon Greyjoy envoie sa fille en tant qu'espionne à Winterfell. Cette dernière ne s'attendait clairement pas à s'attacher à cette famille si différente de la sienne, et elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à tomber amoureuse de la fille aînée, Sansa. Personnages – Yara Greyjoy, Sansa Stark, Balon Greyjoy, Ned Stark. Relations – Sansa / Yara Genres – Angst Type de fanfiction - Fanfiction à chapitre.
> 
> \- Mille-Prompts : 431. Mot – Guerre.
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 925. Sanglant.
> 
> \- Célébrité du 01/12/2020 : Sean Bean
> 
> \- Lieu du 07/09/2020 : Westeros
> 
> \- Personnage du 09/11/2020 : Jaime Lannister (GoT)
> 
> \- Fruit et légume du 13/09/20 au 19/09/20 : La pomme
> 
> \- Livre de la semaine du 24/11/2020 au 30/11/2020 : Game of Thrones de George R. R. Martin
> 
> \- Émotion de la semaine du 10/11/2020 au 16/11/2020 : Excité
> 
> \- Créature 1 : Dragon
> 
> \- Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes de même sexe
> 
> \- Foire aux duos 145 : Arya & Yara
> 
> \- ACTION 114 : Brandir son épée
> 
> \- Mort 39 : Aerys II Targaryen
> 
> \- Personnage 4 Sansa Stark
> 
> \- Les 200 citations de Contes des royaumes : 108. Elle sentit quelque chose s'installer au creux de son ventre – une chose désagréable et sombre qui lui donnait l'impression d'être une voleuse.
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 32 défis.

Winterfell était au moins aussi imposant que Yara avait pu se le figurer au cours des années précédentes, quand elle vivait encore sur les Îles de Fer et qu'elle se demandait comment vivait Theon, là-bas, sur le continent, une immense bâtisse devant laquelle elle ne pouvait que rester en admiration, presque malgré elle.

Secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, elle reprit sa route en direction du château.

Elle avait une mission à accomplir.

Depuis les morts du roi fou et de Brandon Stark, survenues environ une vingtaine d'années plus tôt, beaucoup de choses avaient changé.

Tout d'abord, le prince Rhaegar avait accédé au trône et était devenu roi, ce qui, du point de vue de Balon Greyjoy n'avait pas changé grand-chose, troquer un Targaryen pour un autre, qu'importe après tout, ça ne changeait rien au fait que lui-même _n'était pas roi_.

Mais cela allait maintenant changer, Yara l'espérait de tout cœur.

Après sa rébellion ratée, elle-même advenue plusieurs années auparavant environ, le seigneur des Îles de Fer s'était tenu tranquille, s'était fait oublier pendant suffisamment de temps, mais ce n'était que pour mieux frapper au bon endroit au bon moment, et ce, même si la guerre était la dernière chose à laquelle le royaume s'attendait ou même _espérait_.

Et bien entendu, le noble avait choisi Winterfell comme cible, et à défaut de pouvoir l'attaquer de front, le fer-né avait décidé d'envoyer sa fille comme espionne afin que celle-ci en apprenne plus sur les lieux et leurs habitants, et la meilleure manière de les attaquer quand le moment serait venu.

Elle allait donc s'installer au château de Ned Stark – une seiche dans l'antre des loups, voilà qui était amusant – en tant qu'Esgred, venue à Winterfell pour enseigner le maniement des armes à ceux et celles (oui celles, en vingt ans, Rhaegar avait eu bien le temps de changer les choses, très certainement inspiré en cela par Lyanna…) qui le désiraient.

Yara Greyjoy entra pour la première fois à Winterfell en étant persuadée qu'elle haïrait de tout son cœur la famille qui l'habitait.

Elle avait à la fois tort et raison.

_§§§§_

C'était terriblement _facile_ de détester les Stark.

De les haïr uniformément, comme s'ils étaient tous les responsables de l'échec de Balon Greyjoy, alors que certains d'entre eux n'étaient pas encore nés à ce moment-là, ou à peine, et n'avaient de toute façon pas participé aux combats, mais malgré tout, comme c'était simple de les blâmer pour les morts de Rodrik et Maron, et de tous les détester sans distinction quelconque.

(Comme c'était aisé de les blâmer pour la froideur de Père, la descente progressive dans la folie de Mère.)

C'était simple de faire comme son père, de rester coincée dans le passé, de ruminer la défaite et de rêver de vengeance et de glorieuse bataille, à la suite de laquelle ils recouvriraient enfin leur puissance d'autrefois, et pratiqueraient de nouveau l'Antique voie, celle des _fer-nés_.

C'était facile de rêver de choses qui n'existaient pas encore, de les imaginer, de croire qu'elles pouvaient être possibles, mais surtout, c'était simple de détester les Stark tant qu'on ne les connaissait pas encore, qu'ils n'étaient eux aussi qu'une idée abstraite, côtoyés uniquement de loin et pas en personne, et qu'on ne les voyait pas comme des _gens réels_.

C'était à partir du moment où ils gagnaient une existence concrète que ça devenait bien plus _compliqué_.

_§§§§_

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement _pas_ détester Arya Stark.

La jeune Stark était tout bonnement l'opposée de sa sœur Sansa, et tout comme Yara elle-même, elle aimait se battre, que ce soit à l'épée, ou à l'arc, et si la fer-née, plus aguerrie et âgée qu'elle, avait encore de nombreuses choses à lui apprendre, la jeune fille était tout de même incroyablement douée et forte, et aussi très volontaire.

Comment la guerrière aurait-elle pu _ne pas_ s'attacher à une gamine qui la rappelait elle au même âge ?

À chaque fois qu'elle brandissait son épée, le sourire aux lèvres, désireuse de devenir une chevaleresse aussi douée que l'était Jaime Lannister, et tentait de la désarmer, Yara sentait petit à petit sa rage contre sa famille décroître un petit peu.

Elle souriait elle aussi, et puis elle se rappelait que la louve était censée être son ennemie, et que, si jamais la guerre éclatait entre leurs deux familles, elle devrait probablement l'affronter au combat, et en songeant qu'il lui faudrait alors teinter son épée du rouge sanglant du sang d'Arya, son sourire s'effaçait et son visage s'assombrissait.

_§§§§_

Theon était bien traité à Winterfell.

C'était probablement cela aussi qui aidait à apaiser sa colère, elle qui croyait que, tout comme l'aurait fait son père si les rôles avaient été inversés, son petit frère serait traité comme un véritable otage, c'est-à-dire comme un prisonnier, il n'en était rien.

Theon était libre, il côtoyait librement les nordiens, était traité comme un membre de la famille, et après dix ans coupé du monde des fer-nés, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, et surtout il semblait _heureux_ , cela, Yara ne put que le constater peu de temps après son arrivée, et c'était en partie grâce à un certain loup présent très souvent à ses côtés, et _oh par le dieu noyé,_ son père allait tellement en faire _une attaque_ quand il l'apprendrait.

Pas le fait que son fils soit tombé amoureux d'un homme (non, depuis que Rhaegar était devenu roi, les choses avaient quelque peu changé à ce niveau-là, Elia, Oberyn et Dorne en étaient les responsables, très probablement…), non, plutôt le fait qu'il soit tombé amoureux _d'un loup_ , le fils aîné Stark qui plus est.

Ce n'était pas prévu ça, pas prévu _du tout_ , et si Yara avait été excitée à la perspective d'infiltrer Winterfell, ce qu'elle découvrait à son sujet ne la rassurait pas du tout, alors que son père voulait défier le dragon et le loup, elle se surprenait de plus en plus à s'attacher à ce dernier, à la meute tout entière plus précisément, à divers degrés.

Et ça encore, ce n'était rien.

Il y avait aussi Sansa, et c'était avec _elle_ , ironiquement, que le pire était à venir.

_§§§§_

Sansa Stark n'était pas une guerrière, même si, en tant qu'enfant de noble, elle avait suivit comme tous ses frères et sa sœur (ceux en âge de se battre bien sûr) un minimum d'entraînement, le fait est que, tout comme Arya détestait la broderie, elle n'avait absolument aucun goût pour le combat.

De ce fait, Yara n'avait eu que peu l'occasion de la côtoyer en tant qu'Esgred, hormis lorsque Sansa assistait aux entraînements des autres pour les encourager.

Sansa elle-même n'avait pas trop su quoi penser de cette épéiste, au début du moins, après tout, elle ne savait absolument rien d'elle, et même si les choses avaient quelque peu changé durant ces dernières années, Esgred n'était définitivement pas ce que l'on s'imaginait quand on pensait aux mots « chevalier en armure ».

Et pourtant, petit à petit, alors qu'elle voyait la brune entraîner de plus en plus de monde, Sansa se sentait lentement tomber sous son charme, ça avait été discret au début, et puis alors qu'elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec elle, elle s'en rapprochait également, malgré leurs différences.

En un sens, c'était presque une évidence, Sansa avait toujours eu un faible pour les chevaliers et autres héros après tout, et Esgred avait donc tout pour lui plaire.

C'était la première fois qu'elle tombait amoureuse, aussi.

_§§§§_

Yara n'avait pas réellement compris ce qu'il se passait quand Sansa était venue lui demander de l'entraîner un peu à l'escrime, de ce qu'elle savait, la rousse préférait largement manier l'aiguille plutôt que l'épée, et elle l'avait vue plus souvent avec un livre à la main qu'avec un arc, aussi, elle avait plus été surprise qu'autre chose.

Si elle n'avait pas elle-même eu à s'occuper de ses propres questionnements intérieurs et du dilemme moral qui était en train de la ronger de l'intérieur, sans doute se serait-elle rendue compte que l'autre avait le béguin pour elle.

Et la louve, à défaut d'être une combattante aussi douée que sa sœur ou d'autres guerriers, restait malgré tout une adversaire intéressante, et ça avait été drôle de la voir au moins s'essayer à un exercice qu'elle maîtrisait mal et qu'elle n'appréciait pas juste dans le but de…

Pour quoi exactement ?

Oh…

Pour _l'impressionner_ elle, et passer du temps avec elle aussi, apparemment, et c'était surprenant _qu'elle_ ait mis autant de temps à se rendre compte que toutes ces séances d'entraînement n'étaient rien de plus qu'un prétexte pour flirter avec elle, mais elle avait une bonne excuse, ayant déjà à faire avec, au hasard, sa mission d'espionnage qui n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce depuis son arrivée à Winterfell parce qu'elle passait son temps à hésiter sur ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant qu'elle avait pris conscience qu'obéir à son père n'était en fin de compte pas une bonne idée.

Tout comme tomber amoureuse de la fille aînée de Ned Stark, mais bon, on ne faisait pas forcément ce qu'on veut dans la vie…

Alors qu'elle mangeait une pomme tout en regardant Theon s'entraîner à l'arc, elle sentit son sentiment de culpabilité s'exacerber encore plus, et ça n'aurait pas dû arriver, elle était une fer-née, une guerrière impitoyable, elle était censée venir ici pour tout détruire un jour, piller et ruiner cet endroit et tout le Nord, mais comment aurait-elle pu faire cela alors qu'elle voyait bien que vivre à Winterfell rendait son frère plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en étant sur les Îles de Fer ?

Comment aurait-elle pu faire du mal à n'importe lequel des habitants de ce château alors qu'elle en connaissait la plupart d'entre eux par leur nom, qu'elle avait mangé avec eux, avait ri, parlé, ou même s'était entraînée avec eux, comment aurait-elle pu les attaquer et les poignarder dans le dos et ne pas se sentir coupable après ?

Comment aurait-elle pu prétendre aimer Sansa si c'était pour ensuite lui arracher tout ce à quoi elle avait jamais tenu ?

Comment aurait-elle pu se regarder dans une glace après ça ?

Puis Sansa vint la rejoindre, déterminée à l'aider à faire des progrès en broderie (puisque Sansa avait tenté de mieux manier une épée, elle pouvait tout aussi bien faire de même avec une aiguille), et en voyant la rousse lui sourire, ignorante de ce qui se tramait dans la tête de la seiche, elle sentit quelque chose s'installer au creux de son ventre – une chose désagréable et sombre qui lui donnait l'impression d'être une voleuse.

_§§§§_

Il y allait avoir un bal à Winterfell, pour l'anniversaire d'elle ne savait plus qui, et lorsque durant celui-ci, Sansa était venue l'inviter à danser, Yara avait bien entendu accepté, malgré les doutes et la culpabilité qui lui dévoraient le ventre, et elle s'était dit que, peut-être, pour une soirée, elle pouvait véritablement être Esgred l'épéiste, la chevaleresse, et ne plus être Yara Greyjoy, la menteuse, l'espionne, l'imposture.

Et puis, Sansa l'avait embrassée, le premier baiser qu'elles partageaient ensemble, le premier baiser de Sansa _tout court_ et la fer-née avait réalisé qu'elle ne pouvait tout bonnement plus continuer de lui mentir comme ça.

Sauf que le lendemain, elle reçut un corbeau de son père lui demandant de rentrer à Pyk, et tout s'effondra.

_§§§§_

Elle avait failli oublier, à force, que Winterfell n'était pas sa maison, que cet endroit chaleureux et vivant n'était pas son chez elle, et maintenant qu'elle revoyait Pyk se dessiner devant elle, c'était encore plus flagrant, elle était une seiche, pas une louve, elle ne devait pas l'oublier.

Mais malgré tout, alors qu'elle remettait les pieds sur l'île, elle ne put chasser de son esprit la chevelure rousse de la louve qui avait capturé son cœur.

Il ne l'écouta pas bien entendu, de toute façon, quand Père était fixé sur une idée, impossible de lui faire changer d'avis, très bien, puisqu'il voulait se rebeller, soit, mais il était hors de question qu'elle participe à cette mascarade qui se terminerait de toute façon par un échec !

Et puis il y avait eu un hurlement dans la nuit, et en l'entendant, Yara avait sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Parce que c'était _son_ _père_ qui avait hurlé, et elle avait beau ne pas l'aimer, il restait son père malgré tout.

En sortant sous la pluie battante, elle se figea en reconnaissant un homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années, mais qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

« Oncle Euron, fit-elle d'une voix aussi froide que la mort. Et elle sut immédiatement au plus profond d'elle-même ce qu'il venait de faire. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

L'homme se retourna, et lui sourit.

\- Yara, ma chère Yara, comment vas-tu ?

\- Ose me dire que c'était un accident, ajouta-t-elle en le fusillant du regard, et je te jure que je te tranche la gorge.

Son sourire s'accentua.

\- Ma chère nièce… Tu me connais si bien. »

Quand il se rapprocha d'elle pour essayer d'elle aussi la balancer par dessus bord, elle n'arriva même pas à être surprise.

Pas plus qu'elle n'était étonnée qu'Euron ne soit revenu que dans un seul but, s'approprier le pouvoir, et si la mort de son père ne l'attristait que modérément, elle refusait de se laisser tuer par son oncle.

Elle ne s'autorisa à respirer librement que lorsque le hurlement de son oncle résonna à son tour dans l'air.

Et, même si elle venait tout juste de perdre son père, elle ne put qu'admettre une chose : la mort de ce dernier arrangeait beaucoup de choses il est vrai.

_§§§§_

La disparition d'Esgred, envolée du jour au lendemain, n'était bien entendue pas passée inaperçue à Winterfell, et Arya comme Sansa, proches comme elles l'étaient de la jeune femme, n'avaient pas compris ce qu'il leur arrivait quand, sans la moindre explication ni le moindre mot, l'épéiste avait disparu sans rien dire.

Aussi, quand, plusieurs mois plus tard, Sansa vit arriver une délégation fer-née, à la tête de laquelle se trouvait Esgred, elle se figea, avant de soudainement comprendre.

Esgred _c'était Yara Greyjoy_.

Soit, elle pouvait gérer ça, et le fait que la brune lui avait menti pendant _des semaines_.

Enfin, à certaines conditions bien sûr…

Une fois que la fer-née se fut finalement expliquée, la rousse lui sourit, malicieuse et espiègle.

« D'accord… Mais je pense que tu vas devoir faire _beaucoup_ d'efforts avant que je te pardonne pour ça, tu peux me croire. »

Yara avait sourit, soulagée par cette réaction.

« Je pense que je peux vivre avec ça, avait-elle répondu avant de l'embrasser. »


End file.
